User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 4
Headcanons and Heartache How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are here with Ask or Dare, Episode 4! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! 'Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooo Wikia! So today, we're going to do a dare and finish up the last one. '''Petra: '''o.o' Wait...we're not done with that one?! No, of course not! Lukas ran off, so we never got his answer! '''Petra: '''Oh...right. Speaking of Lukas, how're you doing today, buddy? '''Lukas: '*beat up* YOU SENT A HERD OF RABID FANGIRLS AFTER ME! HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! Well, your mouth hasn't stopped moving, so I'd say you're the same to me! 'Lukas: '...*cries* And besides, that was my co-hosts, not me! 'Nikki: '''Yup. Co-host, proud to be! '''Nick: '''Likewise. Aw, I love you guys. So, this dare is from Order of the Command Block. They want the Order 2.0 to read a headcanon from the SAMB. '''Jesse: '''From the samba-what-now? The '''S'pirit 'A'nimals 'M'essage 'B'oard. Just type in "Jesse-girl." 'Everyone except Jesse: '"JESSE-GIRL?!" AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! 'Jesse: '*blushing* What?! That can't be the real name! 'Nikki: '''Should we tell them SAMB is referring to Jenny? He-he-he...''NO. Dare #5 'Order 2.0: '*on laptop w/ SAMB online* 'Axel: '''Okay, Lukas, type in--*snicker!* "Jesse-girl." '''Jesse: '''If you guys say that name ONE MORE TIME-- '''Jenny: '''Oh, hey! There it is! Wow, this is long. '''Petra: '''Should we just skim it? Before we get too overly attached? '''Lukas: '''Too late. Olivia's already been taken. '''Olivia: '*staring wide-eyed at screen* Omg, omg, omg, omg... 'Axel: '''Olivia! Come back to us! Look away! LOOK AWA- *stares at screen* Omg, omg, omg, omg... '''Lukas: '''What's there to look at anyway? *glances at screen* '''Jenny: '''Lukas, NO! DON'T! '''Lukas: '*staring at screen* Omg, omg, omg, omg... 'Jesse: '''IT GOT LUKAS! '''Jenny: '''Maybe there's something else on there? *looks at screen* '''Petra: '''DON'T DO IT, JENNY! IT'LL TAKE YOU TOO! '''Jenny: '*stuck on screen* Omg, omg, omg, omg... 'Petra: '''Ack--oh no! I'm getting all curious-y inside! SAVE YOURSELF JESSE! '''Jesse: '''PETRA! STOP! '''Petra: '*looks at screen and doesn't look away* Omg, omg, omg, omg... 'Jesse: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Guys. It's just a headcanon. '''Nick: '''Apparently a very intense one, by the looks of it. Maybe finishing the last dare will take their minds off this. *clears throat* Guys! Next one! '''Order 2.0: '*staring at screen* 'Nikki: '''Oh look, it got Jesse too. Guys! NEXT DARE! HEL-LO! '''Order 2.0: '*staring at screen* 'Magnus: '*to Classic Order* I say we scram. 'Nick: '''You remember what happened to Lukas, right? *evil eye* '''Magnus: '''Let me rephrase that. I say we sit quietly and wait to hear who Lukas's crush is. '''Nick: '''That's a good griefer. Dare #4 (continued) Alright, screw it. Hey, Axel! Lukia is real! '''Axel: '*tears eyes off screen* WHAT ''DID YOU JUST SAY?! Read my lips, fatty. Lukia. Is. REAL. '''Axel: '*picks up laptop and throws it at Shipper* *ducks* Good. Do I have everyone's attention now? 'Order 2.0: '*holding Axel back* Yeah! 'Nikki: '''You are such an evil nugget of darkness. Only when I feel like it. Anyways, Lukas! Who's your crush? '''Lukas: '''Is that all? Jenny is. No doubt about it. '''Jenny: ':D 'Nick: '''I wonder what Olivia's reaction is. Me too. *whispers to cameraman* PAN THE CAMERA. '''Olivia: '''Aw, that's so sweet. Huh. She took that pretty well, considering the fact that Lukas was her crush too. '''Olivia: '''Ew, what? Lukas isn't my crush. '''Nikki: '''0.0... '''Nick: '''0.0... 0.0...Say what now?! '''Nikki: '''Then why'd you say so in the last episode? '''Olivia: '''I wasn't paying attention! My real crush is Axel. '''Axel: '*stops trying to attack Shipper* REALLY?! 'Olivia: '*blushes* Well...yeah. '''Axel: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHAT'S REAL ''NOW, ''SHIPPER! HA! End of Dares Congrats, big guy. And that's Episode 4! Be sure to keep commenting your questions and dares. Emphasis on question, because we haven't got a lot lately. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a 4th wall to fix. (Thanks a lot, Nick.) '''Nick: '''Wha- YOU BROKE IT! I WAS TRYING TO WARN YOU! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts